


Don't You Forget About Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-28
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Breakfast Club!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Authors Note:** _I'm not sure if this idea has already come up, so if it has I'm not trying to copy or anything. I'm inlove with this movie so I thought it would be a cool idea. This is kind of the intro of everything. Let me know if you think it's a good or bad idea._

* * *

Everybody loved Justin. If you had ever heard the good ol cliché of Ms or Mr. Popularity, you had probably heard his name. His family was rich and beautiful, full of gorgeous clothes and cars. The girls swooned over him all the time and he got wanton looks from guys. He had the perfect life. Well, perfect if you didn’t consider all the times he had been tossed around by his parents while his younger sister went out and whored herself around to get her own kicks. Throwing himself in gossip and looking good he lost track of his own problems but by snickering at others people’s difficulties he got by. At the moment he couldn’t give a damn about anybody else. He was Justin, the one everybody loved.

 

Everybody hated Brian. The bad ass hottie had a great way of scaring anybody off. His family sucked shit, his drunken father beating his face in every night, though his beauty still shown through. If anything the girls loved his mystery but were always too scared to approach him. Guys in the other hand loved to make fun of him and start fights. He always won, with the help of the only friend he really knew, his blade. Well other then pot and the liquid burn of alcohol that is. He had scars marking his arms and legs, though most not self-inflicted. The pain he faced was excruciating but who really cared about him. Brian was the one that everybody hated. 

 

Everyone was a bit wary with Michael. The Italian mommy’s boy was always looking at ways to shock people. If not from his crazy hair styles or his complete black clothing, it was from words. He really had no reason to act that way. His mother took great care of him, nurturing to his every need. Some people blame it on that fact that he turned out to be a total basket case, but also the fact that he never knew his father would play a great role. There were that his dad was a total criminal. Considering he didn’t have a friend to help him out through the horrible rumors, you really couldn’t blame the guy. The tears that ran down his face silently in the back didn’t much make a different to anybody. Come-on, Michael was the one everybody had grown weary of. 

 

Everybody was addicted with watching Emmett dance. You wouldn’t really consider him a jock but he was treated as one. His father pushed him to do better and better, lose weight and look perfect. One mark on his skin would be made into a lesson on his father’s boot. It didn’t make much sense; he was a dancer, not a football jock. To his father there wasn’t really a difference. He was pushed to get more stamina and to be able to dance more and more genres. Nobody knew his father’s wrath at the school. He had a big group of friends and was a great friend with Mr Popularity himself, Justin. Not that he would really ever be all that noticed by him. They both had there own lives and there own gossip to attend to. Once rumors started up about his dad, but they where soon forgotten as the dancer shot them down. He was Emmett, the one that everybody loved to watch. 

 

Everybody picked on Ted. He was the perfect definition of a dork or loser. Good grades all the time and perfectly ironed clothes. Under those clothes there was a big heart and a willingness to help that nobody noticed. The heart had been shrinking for a while because of his mother’s horrid lectures. He hadn’t gotten a true hug from anybody in a long, long while. When you’re pushed to do the best you can do, and more nothing feels sincere anymore. He had been hassled by the great Brian Kinney for a while but he didn’t seem to mind. He was the one who actually paid attention that he was really there and even time to time he would slip up and show a slight bit of affection for the loser. They where in the same situation at home, but with a different ending and beginning but who would ever notice? He was Ted, the guy everybody picked on.


	2. Don't You Forget About Me

_Author's Note_ I know that the order of things aren't really... well in order. So bare with me. Some things have had to be changed as well. I've used some quotes from the movie too... If there are mistakes please let me know.

* * *

Here we go again, thought Brian, detention had become regular routine for the mischief-maker. He went every Saturday with nothing better to do, his life becoming really quite dull. Stumbling up the stairs, his jacket and oversized boots dragging, he threw his cigarette down onto the steps and smirked at the principal. It was always a trial of who had the more power. He heard a cheery, bye, behind him and he shook his head, here come the rest of his psychotic peers.

Justin waved to his mother as she drove away in her Benz. Even if he was going to detention with all the other creeps he could do his best to say optimistic. He was better then everybody here and what happened was a mistake, so that didn’t lower his standards at all. Brushing back a golden strand he glanced up to the school entrance. “Oh god…” he murmured as he saw Brian Kinney shake his head and creep into the building. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another car drive up so hurriedly he pranced up the stairs, smiled at the principal and walked into the building, head held high.

Emmett just kept on nodding as he opened the truck’s door. His father was on another rant session. He always had to be the best dancer, even if dancing made him a pussy in his family’s eyes. If they hated it so much why did they hassle him to get better? Emmett gritted his teeth and smiled at his dad, “Yeah. Okay dad. I’ll see you after,” and slammed the truck door. Calling him a jock would be a great joke to Emmett but it seemed like the school treated him as one. His dancing was just beautiful and in the locker rooms, well… that’s a different story. He smiled sadly at the principal as he climbed the stairs with grace. 

The car door slammed hard and a fuming Michael Novotni climbed the stairs without even glancing up. His face was read and his arms folded into his chest. He ignored his mother’s angry cries and just kept walking. Who really gives a shit if she found a hundred bucks in his room? Fuming he bee-lined it inside.

After making sure that his collar was fine Ted waved to his father. He grabbed his bagged lunch and his binder and waved to the principal. What he did was a mistake and all he was doing was repaying his dues right? He skipped up the steps but as he saw a couple of his peers walking down the hallway he stopped and instead shuffled the rest of the way to the library.

Everybody heard the loud slam of the front door being closed and locked. They were stuck here for the rest of their Saturday. Without intention everyone glanced up at the clock in a daze. This was all broken when an uptight Principal Vernon walked in, his perfectly polished shoes gleaming.

“Okay… listen up “kids”. You’re stuck here with me for the rest of this Saturday and I’m going to make sure it’s hell. There will be no talking, no moving and no nonsense! Anyone who pulls anything stupid will be here for another session. Any questions?”

Brian, with his feet on the table and a cigarette in hand raised his other hand. 

“Yes Mr. Kinney.” Principal Vernon asked almost tiredly.

“Yeah. I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?” Brian asked smirking.

The room went quiet as a couple raised their eyebrows. Though Mr. Vernon was a pain in the ass you never talked to him that way.

“I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns,” and with that the principal walked out with one last glance back. 

“So… why is everybody in here?” Brian asked without much care. His attention was drawn to the match he was lighting on his shoe. Nobody answered.

“Oh well come on people, we’re stuck here for a whole day, we might as well talk or something…” Brian said with the ever present smirk on his face.

Hesitantly Ted raised his voice, “Well, Brian… uuh… Mr Vernon said we shouldn’t really talk, unless you want another detention and I’m sure nobody would really want that because, well, this day is going to be pretty dull and I’m sure you have a life out of these walls, and I know I do!, but I’m just saying that…”

“Ted… wow… shut up sometime. Breathe.” Brian said after he lit his shoe on fire and then lit another cigarette.

Justin watched on in amazement. To say he was intrigued would be an understatement. Still his wasp-y upbringing made him talk back, “Could you not in here. Smoking is horrible for the health, and I really rather not go back smelling like that.”

Brian swung his legs off the table and turned to the front to face Justin. As he blew smoke into his face he said, “Well, well, well, look what we have here. Well Mr. Princess, what are we doing in here? You couldn’t have done anything wrong now could you of?” Brian asked mockingly in a baby voice. 

Emmett had been gritting his teeth for the duration of Brian’s little game but he really couldn’t stand much anymore. “Do **you** ever be quiet?” 

Brian got up at that and sat on the table facing Emmett. He gulped as he pushed back against his chair regretting what he said. “Well… I suppose not. What are you doing in here Mr. Dancer?” 

“None of your business and now go sit down… I really rather not get into more trouble.” Emmett demanded with one last bit of courage. 

“Ah. I would… but I kind of have a better idea.” Brian jumped up and chucked his cigarette into a plant on the corner of the stairway and marched over to the door. Quickly he undid a screw on the door and shoved it into his pocket, ignoring everyone else’s quiet pleas for him not to. The door slammed shut and he ran back to his seat, propping his feet up once again. 

In a matter of seconds the principal was back glaring. He pointed to Brian.

“Give me that screw.”  
Shrugging Brian answered, “I don't have it.”  
Fuming Mr Vernon replied, “You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?”  
“I don't have it, screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place...”

Shaking his head once more Mr Vernon pointed to Michael, “You!” Michael completely ignored him and sat looking at the clock in a daze. He looked over at Brian and asked, “What’s his name?” 

Brian replied naturally, “Michael sir, he doesn’t talk.” 

Shaking his head Mr Vernon looked over at Justin, “Get your ass up here.” Brian opened his eyes wide.

“Hey, how come Justin gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!”

Mr Vernon just ignored him as he grabbed a bookshelf and asked Justin to get the other side. Struggling for a minute they put it between the door and the wall to hold it open. Mr Vernon struggled to get back in as he tripped and almost hit his face on the corner. Everyone snickered. 

“You know Mr Vernon, that’s violating a fire code or something… We can all complain and you will get busted big time…”

Sighing Mr Vernon looked over at Brian.   
“You know buddy, I think you just want all the attention don’t you. You’re just craving it,” and Mr Vernon started walking back to remove the offending bookshelf.  
Under his breath Brian replied, “Eat my shorts...”  
Mr Vernon turned back, “What was that?”  
“...EAT. MY. SHORTS.”  
“You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!”  
“Oh, I'm crushed.”  
“You just bought one more, right there!”  
“ Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!”  
“Good! Because it's gonna be filled! We'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word, instead of going to prison, you'll come here! ...Are you through?”  
“No!”  
“I'm doing society a favour!”  
“So!”  
“That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?”

Justin turned around and whispered, “Stop it! Please?”   
Hesitating Brian answered,“...Yes!”  
“You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!”  
“Do you really think I give a shit?”  
“Another. You through?”  
“ How many is that?”  
Ted spoke up, counting on his fingers, “That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet.”  
Mr Vernon replied, “Now it's eight. You stay out of it.”  
Ted shook his head glancing at his fingers, “Excuse me sir, it's seven.”  
Mr Vernon looked at him pointedly, “Shut up, Peewee!”

Mr Vernon marched out of the class, pushing the bookcase back with less the perfect ease, and glanced back at Brian. “Your mine. Eight more weeks.”

Ted looked down at his fingers again and shook his head “but it’s seven?” he murmured to himself. Brian looked at him in disbelief and just shook his head.


End file.
